mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suika Ibuki/RicePigeon's version
This inebriated semi-grappler with a small hitbox size has plenty of quick movements and raw damage hidden up her sleeve. While she cannot chain all of her Normals like most, she has plenty of combo potential with a rare ability to actually use her various command grabs to start combos, rather than fully relying on tick throw setups. Once she goes giant with ''Missing Purple Power, she can really begin to lay the smackdown on her foes.'' ) |Image= File:RPSuikaport.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot The 14th Doctor's Demoman soundpack |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Suika Ibuki is a three-button character that primarily uses the buttons to fight, only using the buttons as shortcuts for specific actions that otherwise have their own regular activation; can be used in conjunction with either or to activate the character's dashes regularly assigned to and , and can be used individually as shortcuts for the throw assigned to + , while can be used as a replacement for in the level 3 Hyper activations. At the beginning of every match, Suika is mandated to choose between one of two mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers, both of which having vastly different effects from one another; "Massacre on Mt. Ooe" provides Suika with a grab Hyper that inflicts devastating damage on the opponent, though has to be used as raw attack due to its inability to be comboed into, while "Missing Purple Power" is a timed transformation Hyper that vastly sizes Suika up and grants her a Hyper-exclusive arsenal of attacks, complete immunity to throws, heavy damage reduction and perpetual Super Armor, but also comes with the relatively minor setbacks of preventing Suika from being able to crouch, block, dash, or use anything other than the Hyper-exclusive attacks. It should be noted that both of Suika's level 3 Hypers grant the character startup invulnerability, allowing them both to function as effective reversals. Suika is a moderately fast, yet small, semi-grappler character. While she cannot chain her Normals into her Normals, many of her Normal attacks have good range and priority, with many of them either causing a knockdown or leaving Suika with just enough time to set up a command grab. The and versions of Spectre -Dense-'', for example, leave Suika with a frame advantage on hit, which can easily be taken advantage of with her command grab, ''Kidnapping Oni, while the version causes a knockdown that can keep an opponent in the corner. The and versions of Kidnapping Oni are unique among command grabs in that they create a vacuum effect that draws the opponent towards Suika, at the expense of increased startup time. Because of the fact that it can hit OTG, Foot Bellows is typically a good way to score extra damage after one of Suika's command grabs, as well as closing the distance with her opponent. Gnome -Dense-'' is usually Suika's best combo tool and her only air-usable Special, which is both a useful anti-air and another good way of traveling the screen; the ground version is unique in that it is the only version where the 1st hit is unblockable, but can only hit airborne opponents. Suika is not without her flaws, however; Suika has no true projectile attacks to make use of, nor does she have any real way to cancel out or make use of any projectile invincibility to move past them, making her susceptible to characters that rely on them. Although ''Kidnapping Oni is her primary command grab, the and versions of this move are not true command grabs as they can still be blocked, making the version of Kidnapping Oni her only true command grab that doesn't require Power. Due to Gather Sign "Throwing Mt. Tokagushi"'s unique behavior of changing its move properties depending on Suika's distance from the opponent, spacing becomes extremely crucial to Suika's gameplay; a poorly spaced Gather Sign "Throwing Mt. Tokagushi", for example, will cause Suika to execute the projectile version of the move rather than the command grab version, which can leave Suika vulnerable to punishment if done during an attempted tick throw. While Missing Purple Power offers Suika with perpetual Super Armor that reduces all damage inflicted on her by a fixed percent, said damage reduction overrides any damage scaling that may be implemented in the opponent's attacks, so certain multi-hit Specials and Hypers can actually end up dealing more damage to Suika during this state than they normally would otherwise. Suika uses a custom but highly unoptimised A.I. that attacks at a greater frequency than the default M.U.G.E.N A.I., but with the same lack of coherency in regards to how it uses those attacks, using them haphazardly with no regards to either the character's combo potential or whether the character is even within distance for the attacks to connect in the first place. The A.I. will spend most of its time randomly using the character's dashes with a net gain of approaching an opponent, eventually reducing its chances of dashing and going more on the offensive once it has closed enough distance; however, the A.I. will always approach with its dashes via the ground on account of it never jumping, negating the need for an opponent to use anti-air attacks to keep Suika at bay. Out of the character's Specials, the A.I. will only ever use Spectre -Dense-'' and ''Kidnapping Oni, both of which being used regardless of its distance in relation to an opponent, making the A.I. highly susceptible to characters with proficient zoning or keepaway gameplay styles. At the start of a match, the A.I. will only choose the Hyper that's currently highlighted, but this is ultimately irrelevant due to its neglecting to use any Hypers at all during the match, which on top of its inherent incompetence when it comes to comboing, further limits the amount of damage it can deal to an opponent. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power}} | and versions: version: |}} | version: , does not hit grounded opponents |}} | and versions: , does not hit airborne opponents, draws opponent towards Suika version: , |}} |45}} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power}} | Uses 1000 Power}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Grants and for 10 seconds to move, for additional attack Uses 3000 Power|}} during "Missing Purple Power"| |}} during "Missing Purple Power"| |}} during "Missing Purple Power"| |}} during "Missing Purple Power"| |}} during "Missing Purple Power"| |}} during "Missing Purple Power"| |}} / during "Missing Purple Power"| Only usable if "Missing Purple Power" is selected prior to match Ends "Missing Purple Power"}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPSuikapal7.png|1,7 (Shuten Dōji's colours) |File:RPSuikapal8.png|1,8 (Alex's colours) |File:RPSuikapal9.png|1,9 (Yukari Yakumo's colours) |File:RPSuikapal10.png|1,10 (Oni's colours) |File:RPSuikapal11.png|1,11 ( 's colours) |File:RPSuikapal12.png|1,12 (Shrek's colours) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos MUGEN Retro Suika vs Suika Ibuki Trivia *Suika's sixth generic victory quote is a reference to a line spoken by Ghost of True Capitalist Radio, who is known to frequently drink alcoholic beverages during live broadcasts of his show. *Suika's second victory quote against Yuuka is a nod to a line spoken by Dr. Emmett Brown from the Back to the Future movie franchise, which was spoken while demonstrating his time machine for the first time. *Suika's 8th palette is based on Alex from Street Fighter III, whom many of Suika's moves and gameplay are loosely inspired by. *The internal code for many of Suika's attacks contain quips and references to pop culture and other media: **The internal code for Kidnapping Oni, due to the move's nature of slamming the opponent into the ground, contains various references to and lyrics from the song Space Jam by Quad City DJs. **The code for Gather Sign "Throwing Mt. Tokagushi" contains several references to actor and former professional wrestler Dwayne Johnson, specifically by his wrestling stage name "The Rock". **The code for "Massacre on Mt. Ooe" jokingly and deliberately misidentifies the attack as Zangief's Final Atomic Buster, due to the similar animation execution of both moves. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Grapplers Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2017 }}